


The Ultimate Sacrifice, the Greatest Offerings

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the Vore!!, Anal Vore, Breast Vore, Cock Vore, Excessive Volumes of Come, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Goddesses, Human Sacrifice, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Scalies, Size Difference, Smegma, Transformation, Vore, hyper cock, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: For untold years, the dragon-esque goddess known as Lagneia has been worshipped by a people who's entire civilization revolved around her. So dedicated were they to her that each year, they offered five women and five men to her. This is the story of one such set of offerings.
Kudos: 20





	The Ultimate Sacrifice, the Greatest Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I never thought I'll ever write vore. It was... a lot more entertaining than I anticipated.

Lagneia had a beautifully comfortable life. That is to be expected from someone who had hordes of devotees ready to do nearly everything for her. And one look at her was enough to clarify why so many decided to worship her. She was not human, but something more. Perhaps not truly divine, but certainly powerful. She stood as tall as five men, her body covered in beautiful azure scales which seemed to glow even in the dark. Her head was long, much like that of a fierce lizard or a mythical dragon, yet her golden eyes seemed be hold secrets untold.

Though, as impressive as those features are, they weren't what her followers truly cared about. They were far more interesting in her titanic pair of breasts, so large that several people could fit between them and there would still be room to spare. Her nipples were two hard nubs which constantly spewed forth a stream of thick milk, believed by her devotees to be magic. And between her long, muscular legs stood her most incredible feature. A truly impossible cock, as long and thick as one of her legs. It laid on the floor of her own personal sanctum like some sort of oversized snake. Her balls were of a similarly massive scale, and constantly produced gallons upon gallons of thick, virile jizz. The head of her cock was covered by a thick foreskin, out of which a steady stream of precum.

Lagneia's entire sanctum was filled with the nauseating scent of sex. The statues that lined the walls, all built in her likeness, were all covered in her sperm, some with so many layers on them that it was hard to see the actual statue. The many piles of riches, which often served as her bed and resting place, were covered in drops and streaks of cum. It was enough to make anyone wretch while also arousing them.

It was now a special day for the goddess. Lagneia's followers loved her so much, almost too much some might say. And like any devotees of any religion, they had festivals for their goddess. Many of them took the form of songs, dances, even theater plays. But her domain as a goddess was one of sex and debauchery. And so, every year she was given a great offering. Five women and five men, for her to do anything with. All ten of them ready to give even their lives for her pleasure.

And today, ten new offerings were to come in her sanctum. It had happened many times before, yet the sight of the doors opening and the offerings walking in never failed to make her blood boil with lust. It was a wonderful feeling.

They were so small, and so in awe at the sight of her. As was tradition, they wore no clothes, bearing themselves fully in front of their goddess. Lagneia cared not for their names, they lost their identities the moment they entered her chamber. Now they were her property, and she would treat them as such.

There was another that had come with the offerings. Chains bound his arms and legs, and his skin was covered by the unmistakable marks of a whip. He could barely limp towards her, much less keep his head up. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

One of the women, with tanned skin and blonde hair, stepped forward. "Oh mighty Lagneia" she began, clearly having rehearsed this several times over "ten offerings come now before you. And with us, we bring a sacrifice. This foul man, he is an apostate, a blasphemer that has tainted one of your most holy visages. A crime so heinous that only retribution from you could possibly be a fitting punishment. Our bodies may sate your lust, but upon him you might slake your wrath."

Lagneia did not truly care about whatever crime this man had committed, religious or otherwise. Such manners were far beneath her. But she would never pass the chance to get another plaything. She extended a hand downwards, open palm facing up. The message was clear, and two of the offerings, a brunet man and a redheaded woman, pulled the sacrifice towards their goddess' hand. His struggles were pathetic, his body lacking the energy to fight back in any significant manner.

He was laid upon the goddess' hand, his meek frame dwarfed by it. She balled her fist, almost crushing the sacrifice, and raised her hand up to her face. Her gaze fell squarely upon him, tears streaming from his eyes. He begged for his life, as anyone would were they in his situation. But she didn't care. She opened her mouth, her two sets of teeth glistening. The man's begging stopped, replaced by screams of horror. She raised him up higher and dropped him into her maw.

He landed squarely on her tongue, his entire body getting covered by her slimy saliva in seconds. Even if he had the energy to stand up and run, he wouldn't have been able to. Her mouth closed, and for a moment he was left in damp darkness. Then, a rumble. Lagneia began to swallow. Her throat contracted and her tongue moved backwards, pushing him towards her gullet. It was an awful feeling, to be tossed around like garbage, knowing that your destination was a stomach. Even without any light in her mouth, he could still "see" the opening of her throat by virtue of how much darker it was.

Her followers watched in awe and admiration as a lump traveled down her throat and into her stomach. She shifted a bit and patter her belly, then nodded at them. That simple gesture of gratitude was enough to send them into a downright frenzy. They screamed out prayers and prostrated themselves in front of her, some going as far kissing her feet. It was cute, in a way. To Lagneia, it was like seeing ants bring food to a bird. At least these ants were fun to play with.

The blonde once again stepped up towards her goddess. She was obviously some sort of leader. Or at least had a strong enough will to speak to Lagneia. Whatever the case was, it didn't really matter. It certainly didn't matter to the goddess. "Oh, great Lagneia, please use us for your pleasure. We wish our bodies ripped apart in the heat of your passion, we wish our minds shattered in the throes of your climax. We wished to be broken by you, to be rendered as nothing but toys for you-"

Lagneia picked up the blonde and held her up near her face. As much as she enjoyed the praise, she did not enjoy having her time wasted by speeches. With her other hand, she lifted her fat cock off the floor and peeled back the foreskin. A wave of pure sexual musk erupted from her swollen head. It was much darker than the rest of her body, almost purple, and covered in a layer of shiny precum that constantly flowed out of the cockslit. The blonde became muskdrunk after only one whiff of the godly aroma, her pussy becoming like a waterfall as she leaked all over Lagneia's palm.

The other offerings were similarly aroused, the goddess scent being just as potent at a distance as it was up-close. The men were hard as rocks, already throbbing and leaking, their balls swelling as they searched for holes to unload into. And those holes were well lubricated and between wide opened legs. It wasn't long until the floor of the sanctum devolved into an orgy. Matters of sexual orientation were thrown out of the window entirely. Men were sucking dick while pumping in and out of a wet cunt, women got their slits licked by other women while getting their back blown by a fat cock.

It was quite a good show for Lagneia, and soon her own cock was rising as blood was pumped into it. The stream of prejizz turned into a river, each drop so thick and virile that it could impregnated all of the women in the room. It was unfortunate that she couldn't actually have sex with them. Their bodies were too small, too fragile for that. Oh well, doesn't mean there weren't other ways for them to bring her pleasure.

She looked at the blonde in her hand. She was practically catatonic with lust. Her eyes were rolled back, her mouth hanging open and her tongue lolled out. The sort of expression that only graced someone's features during intense fucking. Or after getting a few breaths of the smell of god-cock.

Lagneia wrapped her hand around her cock, pressing the blonde against the shaft. Each lazy stroke she gave herself was accompanied by a moan from the woman as she was grinded against her goddess' length. It wasn't long until her hair was soaked with precum, and the rest of her body soon followed. It was like she was dunked in a bathtub full of syrup.

The pace of Lagneia's stroking became faster, almost urgent, and the sanctum was filled with the lewd _squelching_ sound of a sloppy jerk-off session. The blonde's moans became louder and louder, being heard over all other noises in the sanctum. They reached a crescendo, becoming a scream of pleasure. The girl quivered in the goddess' hand as the most powerful orgasm of her life ripped through her. But the goddess didn't care. And neither did the blonde. She was there to bring pleasure you Lagneia. Her pleasure didn't matter. She was just fuckmeat.

And like any good fuckmeat, she begged for cum. Of course, her words were spoken through a mouthful of slimy prenut, and were almost completely unintelligible. But Lagneia could hear "please", "give" and "cum" among all the noises that the blonde made. And what sort of goddess would Lagneia be if she didn't give her worshippers what they wanted?

Her stroking became faster and faster as she tried to bring herself to orgasm. Her balls audibly _churned_ as billions of hyper-virile sperm began being pumped up her shaft. The orgy stopped for a moment as all of the offerings watched in awe and arousal as a bulge moved up the goddess' length. When it reached the tip, there was only a small trickle of white cock juice that run down the side of her member.

Just as the offerings began to feel disappointed, there was an explosion of cum. Thick, sludge-like jizz spurted out of Lagneia cock, each thick rope flying high into the air only to land back on the ground. It wasn't long before all of them were covered almost head-to-toes in cum, Lagneia included. The simple feeling of her cum touching their skin was enough to send them into a new bout of orgasm, falling to their knees as they shook with pleasure.

They began scooping up handfuls of cum, greedily shoving them in their mouths. The musk filled their nostrils, shutting off any and all thoughts not wholly dedicated to lust. Each mouthful was so thick and creamy they had to chew of it before they were able to swallow it. They could almost feel the sperm wiggling around in their mouths, slithering along their cheeks and under their tongues.

The blonde gasped for breath, her nose completely filled by divine semen. She eagerly licked up all the cum that still leaked down her goddess' shaft. Each drop she swallowed made her cum, squirting grool all over her legs. Her mind was blank, her memories wiped by the tide of jizz. She couldn't remember her previous life, and as far as she cared she didn't have one. She was always a fucksow. She was always her goddess' pleasure object.

Lagneia put her back on the ground. The blonde simply crumpled to the floor and laid there, motionless. She was still cumming, her cunt pulsating and squirting, but that was all she did.

The other offerings took a few cautious steps towards her. They looked so scared, but so in awe at the same time. As anyone would be when standing in front of a god. One among them, a short, black haired man, took a few uncertain steps towards Lagneia. There was something oddly endearing about the way he approached her, like a child about to tell their parents he did something bad.

Of course, he said no such thing. Instead, he dropped to his knees and looked up at her in reverence. "Our goddess Lagneia, how may we serve your perfection?" He asked, his voice cracking multiple times from fright. She did not answer him, simply picking him up and lifting him up to one of her breasts.

She pushed his head on one of her swollen nipples. It was as large as his cock, and leaked thick, warm milk. His lips sealed around it and he began to suckle on the milk. Each mouthful he gulped down was accompanied by a moan and a spurt of cum. Soon the stream of milk that ran down Lagneia's breast was replaced by an almost constant trickle of cum.

But Lagneia had two breasts, and she wanted both serviced. She pointed to one of the other offerings, a tall brunette woman. Her face seemed to light up when her goddess noticed her. She practically ran towards Lagneia, trying to climb up to her breast on her own. A commendable, and amusing, effort for sure, but a useless one. Lagneia decided that pleasure was better than amusement, and so simply picked the girl up and set her down on her other tit.

She didn't even need any sort of encouragement, simply latching onto the nipple and sucking. She drank down the divine milk as if she had waded through a desert for a few weeks. And much like her male partner, she too came with each and every gulp, covering Lagneia's breast with grool.

Of course, the other offerings did not just sit idly by. Taking initiative, they began servicing the divine bitchbreaker which once again laid across the floor. Once again, the sanctum was filled with a lewd squelching sound as they slobbered all over her length, tongue dancing across the precum soaked skin of her cock. At first, it seemed like they wanted to clean her, but soon enough they were gorging themselves on her virile prejizz.

One of them, another blonde girl, decided to get it straight from the source. She walked to the tip of Lagneia's cock squatted down in front of it, her bead at the same level as the goddess urethra. She put both hands on the foreskin and pulled it back, releasing a new wave of thick, nauseating and arousing musk. Now that it was on the ground, the offerings could see something more underneath the foreskin.

Smegma. Layers upon layers of thick, clumpy cock-cheese. It looked utterly foul, like spoiled cheese that had been smeared over the glans of Lagneia's cock. And somehow, the smell was worse, a vile, gag-inducing _stench_. Had the offerings not been rendered nearly braindead from the goddess' musk, they would have surely puked.

What they actually did was even more depraved than that. Each grabbed fistfuls of the rancid substance and began to wolf it down. They stuffed their faces with it like starving animals. Once their mouths were completely full they began to chew, their teeth crushing down on the chunky, sometimes _crunchy_ smegma. Each time they chewed, some sort of foul oil squirted out of their mouth, which soon covered the bottom of their faces.

The blonde girl however did not wish to feast on her goddess' filth. Her gaze was focused on her slit, gaping and spewing precum. It was easily as big as her head, and could probably become larger. She began to lap at it, running her tongue along the length of it. This soon turned into her kissing the slit, which eventually ended with her shoving her face down into it. She couldn't breath like that, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be covered with her goddess' pre.

Lagneia saw her efforts, and wished to reward them. She reached down and grabbed the girl by the legs. As the other offerings watched, the goddess pushed the blonde into her cock, her pisshole dilating to accommodate the size of a human body. Once her feet had passed the threshold, Lagneia grabbed her cock and lifted it up until it stood straight. A vaguely human like lump travelled down the shaft and came to rest in the goddess' balls.

Two of the offerings, a redheaded woman and white haired man, approached the goddess sperm tanks. They could see a vaguely human-shaped form stretching the skin as it writhed around. Then, there was a churning noise. The shape became less and less defined, until eventually it seemed to dissapeared completely. The blonde girl was no more, having had the privilege to become her goddess' sperm.

It was a sick, depraved act, but one that made the other offerings incredibly aroused. They began to holler and beg, asking their goddess to consume them. While other would plead for mercy in front of a god, they pleaded for a chance to become part of her.

It would be the greatest sacrifice any of them could make. And it was a sacrifice Lagneia was more than willing to accept. She scooped three of the offerings up and brought them to her face. They all looked so happy, so eager. It was adorable. The goddess opened her maw and dropped them in. They eagerly went down her gullet, sliding down her tongue and into her throat. A few minutes later, Lagneia felt the distinctive _splash_ of them landing in her stomach.

The other three looked disappointed that they hadn't been eaten, but that disappointment was short lived. Lagneia shifted her massive body, spreading her legs wide and sliding down a bit, exposing her asshole to her devotees. They didn't need to be told what to do, sprinting to the puckered hole. They spread it wide and entered it, and each of them was slowly pushed deeper and deeper inside by the walls of her rectum. Once all of them were safely in her gut, she returned to her normal position.

The two sucking on her nipples were none the wiser to what was happening. They were caught up in the orgasmic bliss of drinking the milk of a goddess. But that didn't mean they won't be consumed. Lagneia reached down to the man and pulled his head off of her nipple. He looked up at her in confusion, and she simply smiled before shoving him into her nipple, the nub enlarging to fit him in it. He spurted out one last load of cum before his waist and legs were sucked into her breast.

The girl servicing Lagneia's other nipple saw this. And once again proved her enthusiasm when she tried to shove herself in the goddess' breast. She managed to shove her head in it, and the rest of her body was pushed in by Lagneia. The last thing the girl uttered before becoming one with the divine breast was a giggle and a declaration of love for the goddess. Such dutiful devotees.

After that, the sanctum was filled with a deep, pleasing silence. It was only disturbed when the blonde leader finally decided to wake up, her cum induced coma finally shaking off. She rose to her feet on wobbling legs, jizz dripping down every part of her body. She took a few unsure steps towards Lagneia, before dropping to her knees. For all of her knowledge, the goddess couldn't tell it it was intentional or not. The prayers the girl was uttering certainly seemed to be.

"Oh most perfect Lagneia, please give your pathetic whores your blessings. May we forever be in your service. May we forever serve you in mind, body and soul. May no other god enter our lives, for only you may enter us. We love you, we lust after you, we pleasure ourselves to you. Each drop of cum we spill is for you. So please, give us your blessings."

Ah, of course. These offerings weren't merely to please her, but also served as payments for her blessings. The goddess took her time to think of what to give this girl. She had been every good worshipper, and had brought her a lot of pleasure. It seemed only fair that she was given a great boon.

Lagneia snapped her fingers, the noise ringing out in the mostly empty sanctum. The blonde was surrounded by magical energy, lifting her off of the ground. It seeped into her body, transforming her. She could feel herself becoming bigger, heavier, and most definitely * _hornier_ *. She groped her new body, fingers digging into her enlarged tits and fattened ass.

Yet when the magic slowly dissipated, she found her body had changed even more. Her skin was now blue and scaly, her hands were tipped with claws, and when she felt her face she found a reptilian snout on it. And between her legs hanged a meaty, throbbing cock that nearly touched the floor.

She had been turned into a smaller version of Lagneia herself. She nearly cried from happiness. She looked up at the goddess, and a conversation without words passed between the two of them.

" _Go forth. Breed and spread my seed. Your offsprings shall be the mightiest of humans._ "

"I shall my goddess. For you."

The newly transformed girl made her way out of the sanctum, bowing just before the doors closed. Lagneia leaned back on her pile of riches, her belly stuffed and cock pleased. A single thought echoed through her mind.

It was good to be a goddess.


End file.
